Ryousuke goes to Therapy
by RubyRose8986
Summary: Kuramochi is confident that if he could make a living off of why Ryousuke goes to therapy he would never need to move a muscle. WARNING: Yaoi


Kuramochi's POV

"Ryo-san how many more do you have?" I cried as we went into ANOTHER room

"Sa na maybe 20 more?" he replied!

"20? 20?! this is the 40th room we been in, in the past 3hours!" I yelled as ANOTHER plain coated mask-wearing doctor came in

"I know but it is not my fault my family is making me take therapy, I don't I even need it" he said. Dont need it?! If there is a person in the world that needed therapy it was RYO-SAN! How could he not freaking see that? Lets see in the past 2 week he

1)traumatized three kouhais by explaining the method of disabling a corpse to cover your tracks in vivid details

2)broke 5 ribs, 15 bones and cracked 13 bones in the past week! ONE WEEK ONLY!

3)Beat up 12 people 'suspected' of bullying Haruichi(which was true but he didn't have to send them to the hospital!)

4)Bought in a 'science project' for our science teacher who IS taking ALOT of therapy. I just saw him and 20 other students in my class

5)Bought his science classmate and teacher 'cookies' to 'help' them get better

6)'asked' a teacher into giving him another week to do his homework

7)destroyed Furuya's and Sawamura's and Kawakami's innocence (doubt they had any)

8)'borrowed' the cooking classroom to make some food

9)'negotiated' with a student to get his stuff back

10)'Accidentally' tripped the guy that was pissing him off and 'pushed' him into a locker and 'accidentally' left him there

I could go on and on and on FOREVER if I could make a living off of naming things that Ryo-san did to get him into therapy I am confident I would NEVER have to walk or move EVER AGAIN!

"Huh" I replied as we left the room and headed to yet ANOTHER one leaving the doctor behind in a very very very VERY bad condition

"Youichi?"

"Yes?" I asked

"We have 12 more to go"

"Okay I have a question"

"What"Ryo-san asked

"Why am I here again since you're the one taking therapy?" I asked still not remembering why I'm here

"You promised me in bed last night" he said and yanked me into another room with a doctor that looked scared. How could I tell? well he was in a corner of the room shivering and there was fear in his eyes when he was Ryo-san and oh yeah he was yelling "HELP ME!"

"Ryo-san come on lets go to another room" I said

"OKay right after he signs this piece of paper" Ryo-san gave the man a piece of paper which he hurriedly signed and backed away"Okay we can leave now"

"Okay" I signed as I walked down the hall and saw Miyuki and Sawamura

"Oy what are you guys doing here?" I asked

"Well thanks to Ryousuke Sawamure here is traumatized and can't pitch correctly the same goes for Furuya and Kawakami and Tanba" Miyuki snapped back and pulled Sawamura into a room slamming the door shut

"Tanba? Ryo-san what did you do to Tanba?" I asked not remembering anything that he had done to effect Tanba

"Oh nothing really just had a picture I thought he might wanted to see" Ryo-san smirked and dragged me into yet ANOTHER room. I signed as another doctor came in. I just looked at her well just her luck, maybe since she's a girl Ryo-san won't be too hard on her-yah right. I almost laughed but I didn't

"Youichi?" Ryo-san called

"Yes?' I replied

"we're down to 5" he replied as we walked down the hallway and took a right

"Great" I said determined to get this over with. I froze as I saw the coach

"Coach what are you doing here?" I asked surprised. Ryo-san couldn't have gotten to the coach...right?

"They called us in since we have a lot of kids coming to therapy form our school" he said

"Us?" I questioned

"All the faculty and staff members of Seido" he said

"Oh"

"Most of them were already here" Coach said glancing at Ryo-san before going into a room

"Ryo-san"

"Yes?" he asked

"You need to stop traumatizing people" I said in a firm voice

"Why? Its fun" I signed I cant believe this

"Just just try not to send more people to therapy" I signed

"Okay but I make no promises" Ryo-san smirked as we finished our last meeting

"NOW can I go home?" I asked

"No"

"Why?" I asked

"I have a date planned out"Ryo-san smiled

"Really?" I asked surprised Ryo-san was not the romantic type

"Yep"

Ryousuke's House 2 hour later

Kuramochi's POV

I flicked on my computer and read my emails mostly from the coach saying we have a team meeting tomorrow. I scrolled to the next one

_Dear Kominato Ryousuke's boyfriend/lover, _

_ We feel deeply sorry for you to have to put up with him. We decided for safety cautions we are going to have spots opened in the therapy hospital and in theregular hospitals. We are very sorry we could not change Kominato Ryousuke's ways. This is the most we can do to help you,_

_Traumatized Doctors- by Kominato Ryousuke_

* * *

><p>I had so much fun writing this! I should make an omake explaining what 1 through 10 are. Let me know if you want me too! Ohh I probably will but maybe not since I have a lot of homework. who gives homework on winter break?! Bye :)<p> 


End file.
